


They Say Three's a Crowd

by sitswithcats



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Young Veins
Genre: Alpha Jon, Alpha Spencer, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Omega Brendon, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitswithcats/pseuds/sitswithcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon Urie is an omega from a traditional family who refuses to let him get an education, and demands he find an alpha or they’ll do it for him.  <br/>Spencer and Jon are two alphas in love in a society that disproves of it. It’s common for an omega with several alphas, or an alpha with several omegas.<br/>With the help of Ryan, Dan, and Ryland the three of them work out a solution for each of their problems, and find something else in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Say Three's a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AbsolutelyNothing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsolutelyNothing/gifts).



> So I wrote another Omegaverse and I am Not Sorry  
> I really liked the idea lol
> 
> Edit: It's been almost two and a half years since I wrote this so I came back to fix the grammar errors and make it less bad since I really liked the idea but hated how I originally wrote it  
> Nothing changed plot wise Just better writing  
> Edited on April 18th, 2018

Jon walks into his bedroom and smiles softly at Spencer, already fast asleep in their shared bed. He kneels on the bed and bends down to nuzzle his nose into the sleeping Alpha cheek. 

“Hey, Hey. Wake up.”

Spencer shifts and attempts to push Jon’s face away from his own, grumbling. “What do you want?”

“I love you.”

Spencer cracks his eye open, turning to face him. “Really? You woke me up at one am to tell me something I hear on a daily basis from you?”

“Yes.” Jon lays down, getting under the covers to cuddle close with Spencer. “I can’t really say it unless we’re at home together, and you know I don’t like sleeping without telling you first, and last time I talked to you was the phone call earlier, right before a meeting, so I couldn't say it then, in front of everyone else.”

Spencer sighs and shifts, pressing close to Jon, letting him wrap his arms around him. He presses his nose into his neck and breaths in his scent.

“I know, I wish we could say it in pubic, I wish we could do a lot of things together, but we can’t risk anything. It’s bad enough we live together the way we do, we’re lucky our parents accept that it’s because we’re close friends and our place is close to our separate work places.”

Jon nods, he understands the reasoning behind all of this, he just hates it. “I know, I just don’t like hiding.”

“It sucks.” Spencer agrees with him, “but it’s for the best really.”

“I wish I could bond with you.” Jon whispers.

Spencer frowns and pulls back a bit, “Jon, you know-”

“Yes, I know we can’t.” Jon cuts him off. “I know the risk is too great, and I know it would be social suicide and we’d be discriminated against, but I love you so much, and I hate hiding, and the fact that I can’t bond with you is awful.”

“We can find a way to stay together, without bonding. We have to.”

“My parents are getting antsy, Spence, They’re saying I’m getting older, and I need to find an Omega soon, or else they’re going to do it themselves.”

“They wouldn’t really do that… would they?” Spencer asks, starting to get a bit worried.

“They would, you know they would, you’ve met my parents, you know how they are. They love you, and think you’re a good influence on me and a great friend and all, but they would never accept just us as a couple.”

“I don’t want you set up with an Omega by your parents, I never would have imagined that they would even try.”

“They haven’t yet, but they will soon, I’m sure. I know yours have though, and I know they’re getting impatient as well. They’re expecting you to bond soon, they even set you up on a coffee date last month, with that Omega, Emily. It was disguised as a business meeting, but I know it wasn’t. They wanted you to meet her in hopes you’d hit it off.”

Spencer shifts, he knew what it really was, and was hoping to fool Jon by telling him it was only a business meeting the way his parents attempted to fool him, but it clearly didn’t work.

Jon cups his face, “I know having this kind of conversation right now isn’t ideal, but we have to figure something out, and soon. I can’t lose you, Spencer.”

Spencer leans up and presses a soft kiss to the other Alpha’s lips. “You won’t.”

 

\---

 

Brendon’s mother opens the door to her son’s bedroom and huffs at the sleeping boy. She marches in and opens the blinds, bringing in blinding sunlight.

Brendon shuffles under his covers and rolls over, blinking at the sudden brightness. He looks at his mother in great confusion on why she is waking him up so early.

“Brendon. You are twenty one years old. It’s high time you find yourself a mate.”

Brendon rubs his eyes and looks at the clock next to his bed, groaning at the time. “Mother, it’s seven in the morning, do we really have to do this now?”

“Yes, we do. You’re not getting any younger, you need to find yourself an Alpha, or a Beta for crying out loud.” 

“I don’t need an Alpha. I don’t need to bond with anyone.” Brendon sits up, stretching his arms out.

“Oh, and I suppose you can support yourself throughout life.” She places her hands on her hips.

“Well, yes. I do.”

“You’ll never be able to do so without a mate, and don’t think your father and I can not support you forever, because we can and will not.”

“Well, if you would just let me go to school, I wouldn’t-”

“Go to school?” She nearly shouts at him. “Where is that coming from? You are an Omega and we are a respectable family, your father and I will not support you getting an education, much less pay for it.”

“I would be able to live a life that isn’t controlled by-”

“No, Brendon. You are to find an Alpha and bond to have them support you and that is that.”

“Mother-”

“Mother nothing.” She cuts him off. “That is that, Brendon. Find yourself a mate, or we’ll do it for you, we know plenty of Alpha with good families that would be thrilled to have an Omega such as yourself.” 

Brendon scrunches up his nose. “I don’t want to be set up with an Alpha.”

“Then you need to find one. I’m sure you’re friends with Alphas, or they at least could help you meet someone. What about your friend Ryan, is he single?”

“Ryan is an Omega, I know you wouldn’t want me to mate with him.”

She shakes her head. “Heavens no. Omegas are not to mate with other Omegas, the same way Alphas are not to mate with other Alphas.”

“Besides, he already has an Alpha, two actually. Dan and Ryland. They’ve been mated for a few months now.”

His mother sighs, clearly jealous. “Oh how I wish you could get two Alphas, but how am I supposed to get my hopes up for that when you are unable to find even one.”

Brendon groans, sick of this conversation. He steps out of bed and pulls on the first pair of jeans he finds, along with a clean shirt.

“Brendon, what are you doing?”

“To find an Alpha.” He says sarcastically as he pulls on his jacket on, checking for his wallet and cellphone before walking out.

 

He finds himself in front of Ryan’s house and walks up to knock on the front door. It’s nine in the morning, it’s a lot earlier than he normally would show up to a friends house, but after that conversation with his mother, he doesn’t want to be at home.

Not long after he knocks a tall blond Alpha answers it and smiles at him. “Hey, Bren. You’re here early.”

Brendon sighs, not able to muster up a polite smile back. “Hey, Dan. I know I am, it’s just my parents, specifically my mother, are on my ass again about me not having an Alpha.”

Dan gives him a sympathetic look, he understands what it’s like to be pressured by parents to find a mate. He steps aside to let Brendon in, leading him to where Ryan is on the couch in the living room.

Brendon flops down and turns to curl against Ryan’s side, groaning. Ryan puts an arm around him, rubbing his side.

“Parent’s again, B?”

Brendon lets out a loud groan in response. 

Ryan chuckles. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Brendon pulls back from Ryan’s side and sits back on the couch. “They just won’t leave me alone! It’s so frustrating, my mother woke me up at seven today just to lecture me for an hour and a half on how I need to find a mate and saying that getting an education to support myself is the equivalent of like pissing on my grandfathers grave.”

“Descriptive.” Dan chuckles, settling down in a chair across from the two Omegas.

“It sucks, at this point I’m sick of even trying to follow my dream and I just want to get out of that damn house. I can’t even breathe without my mother lecturing me on how I’m not doing it like a proper Omega should.”

Ryan puts his hand on Brendon’s knee, a comforting gesture. “You’ll find a way out, I’m  sure. Even if it does come down to you bonding with an Alpha to do it.”

Brendon tips his head back, resting it on the couch. “At this point I’m willing to bond with an Alpha to do it, become a stupid housewife. It can’t be too bad, I mean you seem happy.”

“I’m happy because I’m mated to two Alphas that I love.” Ryan points out. “Besides, I was already basically a housewife with my father, you remember, not having a mother and being an only child I was stuck doing everything else. I didn’t hate it because after everything was done I always had time to read and write, and I still do.”

Brendon nods, he does remember Ryan’s previous home. His father worked hard to support them, and Ryan had to take care of the house, when Ryan met the two Alpha’s he would bond his father was immensely relieved knowing his son would be well taken care of, and he could retire without a worry.

“Cleaning isn’t so bad, and cooking isn’t too hard, I do want to have kids eventually…”

“Did you really mean that,” Dan asks, “bonding to an Alpha just to get out, like really mean it?”

Brendon shrugs, “Probably yeah. They’d have to take care of me though, like financially and stuff, and I’d act like a stay at home husband to them, since no one would hire an Omega without an education. Ideally they would support me and fund my education and be able to get a job and not be a freeloader.”

“You wouldn’t be a freeloader you’d be a housewife.” Ryan says.

Brendon waves him off. “I’d rather be able to go to school and get a job. Why do you ask?”

Dan looks at Ryan, who quickly catches on to what he’s getting at. “What do you think of two Alpha’s falling in love, and wanting to be together?”

Brendon gives him a confused look, “you’re seriously asking me this? You love Ryland as your own Alpha, the way you love Ryan as your own Omega.”

“I just want to know your real, honest opinion of this, do you think it’s wrong?”

He shakes his head. “No, it’s not wrong. You love who you love, regardless of them being an Alpha, Beta, or Omega.”

Ryan bites his lip and looks up at his Alpha, having a silent debate in his head. Brendon looks between the two of them confused at what they’re doing.

“You thinking what I’m thinking?” Dan asks Ryan.

Ryan nods, “yeah… yeah I am. Do you think it’ll work? It could solve both their problems, and they’ll treat him well.”

“Who will treat who well?” Brendon asks, confused, looking between the two of them. “What’s going on?”

“Call Jon and Spencer.” Ryan tells Dan, standing up to find the keys to his car. 

“Who are they?” Brendon asks, still left out of the conversation as Dan walks to find his cellphone.

“Get in the car, Bren. I think we have a solution to your problem.” Ryan pulls him up off the couch, leading him outside.

 

Dan grabs his cell phone off the kitchen counter where he left it and dials Spencer’s number. As it rings he watches his Omega push Brendon into the passenger seat of his car and pull out of the driveway.

“Hey, Dan.” Spencer answers after a few rings.

“Spencer! Is Jon with you right now?”

“Yeah, sitting next to me, why?”

“Put him on speaker, I think I can help you with your little love problem.” Dan gets right to the point.

“Okay, you’re on speaker now, what’s up?” Spencer tells him through the phone, Jon says hello, Dan hears is much more clearly now.

“Hey Jon.”

“So what do you have about our problem?”

“What if you two found an Omega willing to bond with the both of you, the way me and Ryland found Ryan.” Dan asks.

Jon sighs, “That’s a lot easier said than done. You’re lucky to have found Ryan, besides you love him as much as you love Ryland.”

“You don’t have to love them as much as I do Ryan. You two would just have to bond, and take care of them financially and all that. That way you and Spencer will be able to bond and live happily ever after.”

“Where would we even find an Omega willing to do this? We’d do anything for this Omega if it meant staying together. And how the hell are we supposed to bond? People would notice, they’d smell it on us, or see the mark.”

“Not if you mark in a place no one else would see, no one noticed for me and Ryland. They only smell and see Ryan’s bond.”

Jon pauses and Spencer takes the phone from him, “you’re bonded to Ryland? You don’t have a mark, we can’t smell it on you.”

Dan smiles and his eyes flicker down to his left hip. “We’re bonding. We did it the same night we bonded to Ryan. Our marks are hidden by our clothes, while we have Ryan’s marks visible, and Ryan has ours on his shoulders.”

“How do people not smell it?” Jon asks, still skeptical.

“Ryan’s scent overpowers it, and even then if someone smells another Alpha on me they also smell Ryan, so they assume we share an Omega and are around each other a lot.”

“I didn’t know that…” Jon trails off, looking up at Spencer.

“It doesn’t matter, we can’t bond because we don’t have an Omega to hide it.” Spencer says. “Finding one willing to do all of this stuff for us, even if we were to provide for them, is a lot easier said than done.”

“That’s where I come in. Ryan has this friend, an Omega, he’s really sweet. His name is Brendon, his parents don’t support his want to get an education, or him at all much longer. They’re pressuring him to find someone to bond with, or they’re going to do it for him, and from the sound of his parents whoever they pick for him will not be good. He’s lovely, smart, cute, and most importantly desperate to get out of his house.”

Spencer looks at Jon before going back to his phone. “Have you talked to him about it?”

“Ryan is now, while I tell you. It’s a good plan, I think. He needs and Alpha, and you two need an Omega, an arrangement like this is ideal for you guys, I think.”

“Yeah, this is… kind of perfect actually.” Spencer looks at Jon, a grin forming on his face

“Good, because Ryan is on his way over with him now.”

“What?” They both shout.

“They’re on their way over. They left about five minutes ago, so they should be there in like less than ten.”

“Dan, we’re still in bed, we’re not dressed!” Spencer yells.

“Then put clothes on. Ryan will get him caught up on the situation, I’ll talk to you two later, bye.” He hangs up.

Jon and Spencer jump out of their bed and scramble to put clothes on and clean themselves up. They wash their faces, brush their teeth and make sure they look presentable before running around the house and picking up.

Their house isn’t dirty, a little messy but nothing that a quick run around can’t fix. Everything has a place, they’re just not always in their place.

Once everything is clean enough for their liking they sit down on the couch in their living room.

Jon runs a hand over over his chin, feeling the scratchy stubble under his fingers. “Wish I had more time, I would have shaved.” 

Spencer shakes his head, he leans over and kisses his cheek. “No, I like it. Makes your kisses nice, and scratchy.”

“Scratchy's nice?” 

“Yes, very nice, on my face.” Spencer rubs his face against it. “And on other places” he says softer, turning his face to kiss him.

 

Brendon sits back in the passenger seat of Ryan’s car, trying to process all of the information that Ryan threw on him.

“Wait. okay, so to be clear, Spencer and Jon are two Alphas in love.”

“Yes, and they’re from respectable families, both very successful in their own fields. They have to hide their relationship from their family, from everyone but me, Dan and Ryland really.”

Brendon nods. “Okay, so they’re in love and need an Omega to bond with them to get their families off their back, just like me.”

“Yup. They’re amazing people, very nice, and I’m sure your mother would kill to have just one of them as your Alpha. They’re so sweet, and they’re very attractive.”

“You think they’d support me?” Brendon asks, looking over at Ryan.

“Yes, I think they’d do more than just that. Like I said, they’re very kind people, and they would do anything to stay together. An Omega like you is exactly what they need.”

Brendon thinks about this for the rest of the ride there. Two Alphas will certainly make his parents happy, and if this were to work out he’d be able to bond and move out, and if they’re nice enough maybe they’d help him go to school.

Brendon shakes his head, he won’t get his hopes up for that, not yet anyway. He just needs to concentrate on meeting them first. Don’t count your chickens before they hatch, his grandmother used to say that, he doesn’t know what’ll happen until it’s there in front of him.

It’s not long until Ryan is pulling into a driveway of a nice house Brendon has never seen before. Ryan parks the car and turns to look at him.

“Don’t look so tense. They’re nice Alphas, and if it doesn’t work out it’s fine, this is all pretty sudden anyway.”

Brendon nods and takes a deep breath. “Okay, let’s go meet them.”

Ryan gives him a soft smile before getting out of the car. He waits for Brendon to catch up before walking to the front door and knocking on it.

When the door opens Brendon sees two Alphas standing in front of him. Brendon looks them over, they don’t seem terrifying, and Ryan was right, they are very attractive. 

The taller one speaks first, “Hello Ryan, is this Brendon?”

Ryan smiles. “Hey guys, Brendon, this is Spencer and Jon, guys this is Brendon.” He points at each Alpha when he says their name, letting Brendon know which is which.

Jon steps aside and lets the two of them inside his home. “It’s very nice to meet you Brendon.”

Brendon smiles politely at the two of them as he walks inside, “it’s a pleasure to meet you as well.” He says, toeing out of his shoes to leave them at the door.

“Come on in, we didn’t have much of a warning before you came so we don’t have anything to offer right now.” Spencer says, leading the two into the living room. “We could make coffee or tea if you’d like.”

Brendon shakes his head, sitting on the couch next to Ryan. “no, thank you.”

“Are you sure?” Jon asks, sitting on the couch across from them, next to Spencer. “We would have had time to prepare something, if someone had warned us we were going to have company today.” He shoots Ryan a light glare, no heat behind it.

Ryan grins and shrugs, “we only thought of this today, it was an impulse thing. Danny called you, yeah? Caught you up on it all?”

Jon nods, “yeah he called, did you tell Brendon our situation?”

Brendon nods, “he explained it all in the car. You’re two Alphas in love and in order to stay together you need an Omega to bond with the both of you. Keep up appearances, make your families happy, as well as stay as a couple in private.”

Spencer nods, “that’s exactly it. Dan told us that you want an education, but your parents won’t let you and instead want you to bond with an Alpha to support you.”

“Yes, that’s the gist of it. My parents… I love them, but they’re very traditional. They don’t think an Omega should go to school and be able to support themself. They think they should mate with an Alpha and raise a family. It’s not like I don’t want to do that, but I’d much rather get an education and have a job I enjoy, but they won’t support that decision, much less pay for it.”

Jon frowns, “that’s awful. You should be able to go to school regardless of what you presented as.”

Brendon snorts, “yeah, try telling my family that. My only choice is to find someone to bond with, or else they’ll do it for me.”

“It’s still not right. My parents are the same about finding someone to mate. They say if I don’t find someone soon, they’re only going to do it themselves. Spencer’s family, on the other hand, try and be subtle, only they’re not. They just set him up on ‘business’ meetings with Omegas in hopes they hit it off.”

Brendon sighs, “so we’re in similar positions then. I was just telling Ryan this morning that at this point I’m willing to bond with anyone to get me able to move out, and I’d just be, like, a stay at home husband to them.”

“But you said education.” Spencer points out. “Wouldn’t you rather do that after bonding than be a stay at home husband?”

“Well, yeah of course, but I wouldn’t be able to pay for it myself, it would be up to my Alpha to do it, and I couldn’t ask that of someone.”

Spencer looks at Jon briefly, who nods quickly. “We would pay for it.”

Brendon looks at the two Alphas in shock, “what? I couldn’t ask that of you two, it’s too much.”

Jon shakes his head. “Nonsense. You wouldn’t be happy as just some stay at home husband. If we were to go through with this you would be home alone most of the day, because we work so much. We can afford to put you through school, and it could be part of the agreement, if we were to have one, you bond with us to keep both our parents happy, as well as keep up our social appearances, and you would be able to go to school.”

“Yeah, this is all hypothetical, at least for now.” Spencer tells him.

“Right, we have to talk this out, get to know each other first.” Brendon says.

He feels more relaxed now. The two Alphas are kind, and already talking about helping put him through school in exchange for bonding, which Brendon needs regardless. Even if school is out of the question Brendon would still consider bonding with them, just to get his parents to leave him alone.

“Well, you guys have this sorted out yourselves, getting to know each other and such, Jon you start.” Ryan stands up, brushing off his pants. “I’ll be back later, probably.” He walks out the way he came, shutting the door behind him.

An awkward silence falls over the three of them after he leaves, all confused on why he did so abruptly.

“He probably just wanted to go home to Dan. I know it’s rare when he has a day off.” Brendon says after a moment.

Jon hums, “yeah, probably.” He clears his throat, “well, I guess I should tell you more about myself huh. I’m twenty five years old, I’m the eldest Alpha in my family, set to take over my father's business. I have a younger brother who is also an Alpha and already made my parents proud by mating with a nice young Omega girl.” 

Brendon giggles at that, “I know that feeling. I’m the youngest in my family, but all my siblings are either mated or dating someone. Spencer, what’s your family like?”

“Well, I’m twenty three, and I’m also the eldest Alpha in my family set to take over my own father’s business. I have twin younger sisters, still in high school. Crystal is an Omega and Jackie is a Beta, or is just a late bloomer and hasn’t presented yet.”

Brendon nods, “you both are going to take over your family businesses?”

“Yeah, we can talk more about them, but first I want to know more about your family.” Jon says.

“Oh, well as I said, I’m the youngest in my family and twenty one years old. I have four older siblings, my eldest sister is an Alpha and set to follow in my father’s footsteps. My oldest brother is also an Alpha and is second in command with her. Both are mated with children already, as is my older sister, another Omega. She made my parents very proud, finding an Alpha at twenty years old and mating with her, starting their family almost immediately. My other brother is a Beta, and is also mated to another Beta. I’m basically the black sheep of the family. So where do you guys work?”

“Jon’s family owns the Walker Hotels,” Spencer tells him. “They’re based here in Vegas, so mostly he’s in an office downtown, but occasionally he travels to other hotels across the country if needed.”

“And Spencer is a chef.”

“No. I am not a chef, my family owns a chain of restaurants across the state that I happen to cook at when one is short staffed.”

“You’re always cooking.” Jon points out.

“We’re always short staffed.” Spencer shoots back.

Brendon smiles at their banter, he finds it sweet. “So Jon is placed in an office, but Spencer, if there are many restaurants around the state where are you?”

“I’m in the one downtown, it’s not far from Jon’s building actually. I’m the general manager of that one, and I visit the others around the state every couple months, but I check in every week.”

Brendon nods, understanding, “and do you cook there often, or is Jon just saying that?”

“More than I should, but it’s hard finding good workers who are also good chefs, so that leaves me in the kitchen.”

“I think the chefs you hire know they’ll never be as good of a chef as you, so they have no choice but to leave and force you to cook so the world can appreciate your fine cuisine.” Jon says.

Brendon giggles, “Sounds like Jon likes your cooking, Spencer.”

Spencer rolls his eyes, “He just likes to flatter me, he thinks it’ll get him brownie points, and for me to cook for him.”

Jon grins, “I’m not going to deny that, you know I love your food.”

“Lazy.” Spencer says fondly. “So, Brendon, you know about what we do, what about you?”

Brendon shrugs, “not much, I don’t have a job, most of the time I’m at home with my mother helping around the house, or with Ryan really.”

“You said you want to get an education, do you know what field it would be in?”

“Nursing.” He says quickly, without any hesitation.

“You’ve thought into this?” Jon asks.

Brendon nods, “yes, I’ve put a lot of thought into it. It’s always something I’ve wanted to do, I enjoy helping people, and the medical field is something that’s always been interesting to me. Back when I was in high school and everyone was considering career paths for themselves, it was always the one I wanted to take. I was able to be in elective classes like human anatomy and such, I loved it a lot, but when I brought it up with my parents they just scoffed, and shut me down, told me I’m to find a mate and live with them.”

Spencer frowns, “they’re very traditional aren’t they?”

“Extremely. They say I’m able to go to school if my Alpha says it’s okay.”

“Well, how do they feel about two Alphas?” Jon asks.

“Actually before I left my house this morning I mentioned to my mother that Ryan has two Alphas and she said she wished I could get two Alphas but can’t get her hopes up, since I can’t even find one. So I think she’ll be okay with it.”

“Good,” Spencer grins. “Then I think we should start talking agreement terms, put more thought if we want to make this a reality.”

“I do, I think it could work out between us. You two are very nice.”

“That’s sweet, Bren.” Jon gives him a soft smile. “You should start applying to some schools, that way you can start by the fall semester. We’d have the whole spring and summer to do this, convince our parents that we’re all in a relationship together.”

“We can’t bond too soon, people will think we rushed into this,” Spencer says, thinking rationally. “Even though we want to do this as soon as possible we’re going to have to spread it out.”

Brendon nods, understanding. “Yes, of course. I’ll start applying to schools, if I can’t make it to the fall semester there’s always winter, or the next year. We can use these four months to get to know each other better, more than just this conversation.”

“Yeah, and we can start going out publicly, telling our parents and other friends about this, that way it seems like all three of us from the start, and there is no room for anything but all three.”

“What we could do is when we start talking to our families, tell them this has been going on for a while behind the scenes, and we’re ready to tell them now because we’re getting serious.” Brendon thinks aloud.

Spencer shares a look with Jon, “that… is actually a really good idea. It could speed up the process. We could tell them it’s been a few months, and we’re getting serious as a relationship, that way you could move in sooner, if your family would let you, and start school by the fall.”

“We could set up one of the spare rooms for Brendon to move in soon, we’d obviously have to still make it look like a spare room, so if anyone asks he’s sleeping with us.” Jon adds. “It’s perfect, really.” He turns back to Brendon.

Brendon gives him a large smile, “yeah, it is. As long as my parents think we’re committed they’re willing to let me move out, and if the two of you want to pay for my schooling they won’t have any problem with it.”

“That’s great.”

“Are you guys free tomorrow to talk more about this? I should call Ryan and go home soon, my parents don’t like if I’m gone too long without telling them where I’ve been, and I need to help my mother with dinner preparations, plus I should tell Ryan about the agreement we settled on.”

“We can call Ryan later, and we’ll take you home.” Jon stands up to get his car keys.

“Oh, no you don-”

“It’s pointless to have Ryan come back to pick you up, we can take you home, it’s no trouble, really.” Spencer says, standing up with Brendon.

“If you insist.” Brendon sighs.

“We do.” Spencer gives him a soft smile.

The two of them follow Jon out to his car, Spencer in the front with Brendon in the backseat. Brendon gives Jon his address, it’s not too far from their own home, it doesn’t take long to drive.

The ride there is filled with talk about plans to meet each other again. They agree on the next day, during Spencer and Jon’s lunch hour, Brendon will meet them at Spencer’s restaurant, so he can see what he does.

Once they pull into Brendon’s driveway and he thanks them again for the ride.

“No problem, Bren. We’ll see you tomorrow.”

Brendon says his goodbyes and walks into his home. Spencer and Jon wait until he’s safely inside before driving away.

The moment Brendon steps foot inside his mother bombards him. “Brendon Boyd Urie where the hell have you been all day?” 

“You told me to find an Alpha, so I found a couple.” He says vaguely, making his way to the kitchen.

 

\---

 

A few months go by, during them is a blur of Jon, Spencer, and Brendon’s ‘relationship’. The plan moves forward, only Dan, Ryland, and Ryan knowing the truth about them.

They come up with the story of Spencer and Jon meeting Brendon back in February when they were at a coffee shop, the three of them hit it off and have been in a relationship for three months before they decided to tell everyone.

Spencer and Jon’s parents loved Brendon from the moment they met him. He was the picture perfect Omega when he met both families, and they were accepting of all three of them, having an Omega between the two Alphas normalized their living situation.

Brendon’s mother nearly fainted when Brendon brought home, not one, but two successful Alpha’s interested in her son. He told his parents with a smug smile that they’re willing to pay for his schooling, and he’s been accepted to a close by university, and he’ll be starting the nursing program in the fall.

The weren’t thrilled about the schooling, in fact his mother looked downright unhappy while his father at least tried to put on a happy face, saying as long as his Alphas are willing to deal with it, he’s happy for Brendon.

About a month before Brendon is set to begin school he moved in with them, they arranged the house to make it look like Brendon is staying in the same room as the two Alphas but in reality one of the spare bedrooms is Brendon’s bedroom.

They had a month to adjust to their living situation before Brendon began school. It wasn’t difficult, Brendon is a very clean individual, he’s been raised to do so after all. He keeps his own area clean, and finds himself picking up after the two Alphas, even though they tell him it’s really not necessary, he even cooks meals for them despite their protests of he doesn’t have to do that for them.

Brendon doesn’t mind, he’s used to it, and they’re doing so much for him, letting him live with them, faking a relationship, and paying for his schooling. The least he can do is pick up a bit around the house, and cook a few meals a week for them.

Their agreement involves acting like a couple outside of their home. Brendon accompanies them to family dinners, and even business dinners when necessary. He doesn’t mind, in fact they’re fun. 

Spencer and Jon quickly learn that it’s in Brendon’s nature to be affectionate, he used to only have Ryan to do that, but now he has both Alphas. Without consciously trying he’s always touching one of the two Alphas, whether it be just their thighs brushing against each other while sitting, or taking one of their hands or arms while walking.

It subdues a lot in private, but acting like a couple outside of the home has blurred the lines between platonic and romantic inside the home. The Alphas indulge him in small touches, comforting hands on the small of his back, brushing their shoulders together, even occasional cuddles at night, when Brendon’s a little sleepy and doesn’t try to stop himself from touching as much.

Neither Spencer or Jon mind it, Brendon’s smaller than them, and fits so perfectly between the two of them, they enjoy having him there with them, although they never say anything out loud about it, not to each other, or Brendon. 

 

Three months after Brendon moved in with them, Six months after the whole agreement started, Spencer, Jon, and Brendon are cuddled up on the couch together, Spencer and Jon sitting close with Brendon squeezed in the middle, their arms around him.

They’re watching some random baking program, Spencer has full control of the remote. Jon doesn’t mind, he’s watching with some interest, mostly amazement as the baker begins to frost the cupcakes, using a tip on the frosting bag that makes it look like grass.

Brendon’s lost in his own head, he’s been in school for about two months now, and it’s everything he could have wanted. He’s only doing basic classes, but he already loves it, the problem though, is he’s one of only a handful of Omegas in any of his classes, and with so many Alphas around him, they’ve noticed he’s not bonded, even if they can smell Spencer and Jon on him, it doesn’t stop them from hitting on him, even though he’s clearly uncomfortable.

“Hey, Spence, Jon.” He says their names softly.

“Yeah, B?” Jon asks, both Alphas turning their attention over to him.

Brendon takes a breath, “it’s been six months since we started all of this, and we’ve been telling everyone this has been going on for nine, and my parents are getting antsy about it, especially because I’ve started school and have been in classes for two months now and-”

“Back up, Bren.” Spencer cuts him off gently. “What are they getting antsy about?”

“When we’re going to bond.” Brendon says, cutting right to the chase.

The two Alphas look at each other before looking back at Brendon, they weren’t expecting this from him.

“Well, we just, we figured you would rather wait.” Jon says after a long stretch of silence between them.

“My parents don’t like how I’m going to school unbonded, well, my mother doesn’t like that I’m going to school at all, but she really hates that I’m going unbonded-”

“Is this about what your parents want, or what you want, B?” Spencer interrupts him.

“Both.” He answers. “They don’t like me going around unbonded, and I don’t like getting hit on in class. There are many Alphas around me, and they all look at me like I’m something to take, some piece of property to claim and I don’t like it. Either they don’t smell the both of you on me, or they do and ignore it because we’re not bonded, I hate the way they look at me, it makes me feel gross.”

A pang of jealousy rips through Spencer, even at the mere thought of People looking at Brendon like that. He hates it, he knows he doesn’t have any right to, and that his relationship with Brendon is strictly platonic, but he can’t help but get angry.

Jon growls, low in his throat, he quickly catches himself feeling possessive over Brendon before either notice his reaction. Brendon isn’t his, he’s only here so he can stay with Spencer without judgment, and he does love Spencer, it’s undeniable that he does. He shouldn’t feel this way about Brendon.

Jon clears his throat, attempting to clear his head, “you don’t like these looks that they give you?”

Brendon shakes his head, “no. I hate them, they don’t look at me like I’m a person, they look at me like I’m some piece of meat that’s for them to claim.”

“You’re not, you’re”  _ ours _ . Spencer wants to say, but stops himself. “You are your own person.” Spencer finishes clearly.

Brendon nods, “I know that, I’ve always known that. I don’t have a problem with being not bonded, I have a problem with people treating me lesser than them because of it. I want to bond, so they know I’m not up for grabs.”

“Yeah, of course. You’re not available because you’re with us.” Spencer says, gently rubbing Brendon’s arm with the hand resting on him. “Whenever you want, we’ll bond. We don’t need sex to do it, we just need the mark, so we won’t violate you like that.”

“You wouldn’t be violating me anyway…” Brendon says quietly, before speaking up. “Can we do it soon, we can leave sex out, like you said, I want to be marked by you two.”

In reality Brendon would much rather keep the sex in, not just because he’s physically attracted to the two Alphas, even though he very much is, but in the past six months he spent getting to know them, he couldn’t help but fall head over heels for them. He knows it’s bad, and he knows he really shouldn’t, but they're’ both so kind to him, and lovely people. They take care of him more than just financially, they’ve become close friends and Brendon would say he’s in love with them.

He declined the sex part of bonding for them, he feels if he was intimate with them it would be intruding on a part of their lives that he doesn’t belong, intruding on a relationship that’s already wonderful without him. It would also only further the love he has for them, and he can’t have that.

“Yeah, sure. How soon is soon?” Jon asks.

“Now is good.”

“Now?” Spencer says, a bit in shock about how soon is actually soon.

“Yeah, it’s already pretty late, so we can do this now, and then sleep. Tomorrow is Monday, so I can go to class and actually be able to concentrate on the work without any creepy looks from strange Alphas.”

Jon shares a look with Spencer before turning back to Brendon, “okay, now works then. We’ll do it in mine and Spencer’s room, beds bigger.”

Brendon stands up and waits for them to get up, letting them lead the way to the master bedroom. Spencer shuts the door and the three of them strip down to their boxers, making the process easier if they don’t have so many clothes on.

Jon leads Brendon to the bed and sits him down across from Spencer and himself. Brendon crosses his legs and sits up, looking at the two Alphas.

“You know this will take a lot out of you, yeah?” Spencer asks, reaching out and taking Brendon’s hand,  making sure Brendon knows exactly how his body will react. “Omegas are known to pass out after receiving their mark, it’ll be more intense because they’re two of us.”

“Yes, I know. I can handle it.”

“You’ll have to mark the both of us as well.” Jon adds on.

“Yeah, both of you, and you’ll mark each other right? You’ll be bonded to each other as well as me.”

Jon nods, “yeah, we’re going to do yours first. If you pass out we’ll take care of you until you wake up, and while you’re out we’ll mark each other, and when you wake up you’ll do us.”

Brendon nods, understanding. “That sounds good. Where are my bites going to go?”

Spencer squeezes his hand softly. “We thought we’d let you pick where you want your own, if you want them hidden or on display. We know where we want our own.”

“Where are yours going to be?”

“We both want your mark on our neck, out for everyone to see.” Spencer says. “I want Jon’s on my inner thigh.”

“And I want Spencer’s on my hip.” Jon’s hand subconsciously floats to his side, his fingers brushing over where he wants the mark. “Where do you want yours?”

Brendon’s hand goes to his neck, feeling around for a moment before his hand stills. “I think… I think I want them on my neck, right below my ears. One on each side.”

Spencer and Jon move closer to him on the bed, Spencer on his left, Jon on his right.

“May I?” Spencer reaches out, stopping as he asks the question.

Brendon nods, taking his hand down. “Y-yeah, whatever you guys want.”

Spencer touches his neck, right below his ear like Brendon said. His touch is soft and gentle, Brendon closes his eyes and lets them feel around. 

Jon goes in head first, literally, he presses his nose into Brendon’s neck, scenting him, his beard scratching the skin on Brendon’s neck a bit. Brendon instinctively relaxes, he’s never had an Alpha scent him before, and it’s nothing he expected. He’s instantly relaxed, he feels calm and safe under the Alpha.

“Right here?” Jon asks softly.

Brendon slowly opens his eyes, he feels a little disoriented and they haven’t even done anything. “Y-yeah, yes. Both of you are good.” Jon’s breath is hot on his neck, he’s having trouble concentrating on anything else.

Spencer reaches down and takes his hand gently, squeezing reassuringly. Jon mirrors the action with his other hand, wanting to make sure Brendon feels comfortable and safe like this.

“We’re going to do it at the same time, Bren.” Spencer says softly, leaning closer to nose at his neck the same way Jon is. “You’ll feel us both, and it’s going to hurt, but you’re going to have to power through it.”

“We’ll be with you the whole time, even after you pass out we’ll take care of you.” Jon assures him. “It’ll hurt like Spencer said, but you’ll be out soon after, and won’t feel anything.”

Brendon takes a deep breath, squeezing both hands before he nods. “O-okay. I’m ready. You guys can mark me now.”

It’s crazy how in sync the two Alphas are, Brendon briefly thought they planned the actions beforehand. They both press a soft kiss to the spot they plan on marking, licking over the skin before biting down, hard.

Brendon can’t help but cry out in pain, jerking under them. Spencer squeezes his hand tight, holding him down as best he can. Jon hates it, having Brendon scream under him, thrashing around in pain is awful, he wants to stop, he knows Spencer is feeling the same way. Brendon squeezes their hands painfully tight in an attempt to get through this pain.

It’s not long until Brendon goes completely limp under them.

Jon pulls back first, kissing the now marked skin softly, licking over what he left before sitting back. Spencer does the same, nosing over it a bit before pulling back to meet Jon’s eyes. He untangles his fingers from Brendon’s hand and leans over Brendon to kiss the frown off Jon’s face.

“Don’t look so sad, we had to.” He whispers against his mouth

“He was in pain, so much that he passed out from it. I hated that.” 

“I did too, it was awful, but the hard part is over. He’s going to lay here, and rest until he wakes up, and we’ll take care of him. Now, we can bond with each other.”

Jon gives him a small smile. He moves around Brendon’s unconscious body carefully, and sits across from Spencer. He reaches over and pulls him into a kiss that Spencer happily returns. When they breath their both breathless with large smiles plastered on their faces.

“You want me to mark you first?” Spencer asks.

“Yeah, mark me first, I’ll do you after.” Jon says.

He shifts around to lay down, careful not to disturb Brendon next to him. Spencer leans down and noses at his hip, letting Jon pull his underwear down, showing where he wants the mark.

Spencer presses a soft kiss to the spot, “here?”

Jon nods. “Yeah, right there, so I can touch it easily, even if I’m in public and it’s over my clothes.”

Spencer smiles against his skin, finding that sweet. He presses another soft kiss to the spot before licking over it, just as he did for Brendon, then biting down, hard. 

Jon jerks, fisting his hands in the sheets next to him, trying not to make any noise. Spencer keeps his jaw tight, holding still. He hates how Jon is clearly in pain because of this, he knows it’s necessary in order to bond, but that doesn’t mean he likes it. 

Jon stills after a few moments, breathing heavy. Spencer lets go and licks over the mark, pressing gentle kisses over it before pulling away. Jon sits up and pulls him into a deep kiss.

Spencer groans softly into it. “Fuck, Jon, you smell like me. You smell so good, you smell like mine.” It’s a little possessive but he doesn’t care.

Jon presses as close as he can to Spencer, “I feel close to you, feel like yours.”

Spencer breaks the kiss, taking a moment to breath before moving on the bed, spreading his legs for Jon.

“Want you to mark me now, I want to feel like yours.”

Jon shifts and gets comfortable between Spencer’s legs, he pushes up at his boxers and noses at the inside of his thigh. Spencer already feels so close to Jon after marking him, he can only imagine how Jon feels right now, and can’t wait until he has a mark of his own.

Spencer threads his fingers through Jon’s hair, petting softly. His hands bunch up and try not to pull when Jon bites down, hard. He closes his eyes and clench his jaw. Jon holds his hips down, so he’s not squirming under him, and keeps him there until Spencer goes still.

He releases his jaw and licks over the new mark a few times before pressing a gentle kiss, and pulling back.

“How do you feel?” He asks Spencer.

“Close to you.” Spencer whispers, pulling Jon up for a kiss.

“Fuck, Spencer you smell like  _ mine _ .” Jon nearly growls into the kiss.

This has definitely made him feel much more possessive than usual. He shifts them around and pulls Spencer onto his lap, kissing him desperately. He’s never felt this close with him before, and he  _ loves _ it. He breaks the kiss to pepper them down to his neck, stopping only to scent him.

Spencer closes his eyes and tips his head back, fisting his hand in Jon’s hair. He can’t stop thinking about how close he feels to Jon now, how he feels like his, and Jon feels like his own. Jon’s stopped scenting him now, and has escalated to leaving a hickey low on his neck. Spencer could purr at how good he feels in this moment.

Brendon begins to wake up. The room is mostly quiet except for soft breathing from the Spencer are Jon, he knows they’re across from him. He feels a little out of it, his neck hurts from the marks, but it also feels weirdly good, he feels close to the two Alphas that have marked him.

He shifts and sits up, rubbing his eyes and finally opens them. They land on Spencer sitting on Jon’s lap, his head tipped back as Jon sucks a hickey on his neck.

He flushes, instantly he feels like he’s intruding on the two of them. It’s such an intimate moment and Brendon feels so wrong being in the same room as them.

Spencer hears noise next to them. His eyes crack open and he sees Brendon sitting up and awake, watching them.

He pulls gently at Jon’s hair, “Jonny, Alpha. Brendon’s awake.”

Jon pulls off his neck and kisses him again, groaning into his mouth. “Fuck that’s hot, you calling me Alpha.”

“It’s a title.”

“It’s a hot title, Alpha.”

Spencer lets out a soft groan of his own. “Fuck, okay, yeah. You’re right, it’s pretty hot, but Brendon’s awake now, we have to finish, let him mark us.”

Jon pulls back and turns his head to look at Brendon, who is still watching them, feeling even more awkward and like he’s not supposed to be there.

“Brendon, how do you feel?” Jon asks him, as Spencer gets off his lap.

“Tired.” He whispers. It’s the truth, he feels very worn out.

“You can sleep in a bit.” Spencer moves close to him, brushing a few strands of hair out of his eyes, getting a whiff of his knew scent in the process. “God, Omega you smell so good, smell like the both of us. Jonny come here, smell him.”

Brendon sits confused, but allowing as Spencer sticks his nose into his neck. He’s mostly focused on the fact that Spencer called him ‘Omega’ he’s never used his formal title like that before. It makes him feel a little tingly, like he wants to submit to them, fall into their arms and bare his neck for them, let himself be taken care of by his Alphas.

Jon moves closer and scents him, making a small noise. “You do, you smell like  _ ours _ , I love it.” He presses closer, scenting him.

“Thank you.” It feels like a complement, he feels obligated to give a response.

He knows his face is flushed, he can’t help it, with these two Alphas,  _ his _ Alphas noses in his necks, right over the bonding marks they gave him, calling him by his title of Omega, it feels amazing.

For this brief moment he feels like he belongs, and it’s selfish, he knows, but he wants to let himself indulge in this, just for a little bit, while he still can. He knows it won't last long, and he knows that after he marks them he’s going to have to go back to his bedroom, alone, and they’ll go back to only pretending, but just for this moment he lets himself believe this could be his.

After a minute Spencer pulls back, “Brendon, do you think you’re ready to mark both of us?”

Brendon nods slowly, he doesn’t want to disturb Jon who is still nosing the new dark mark he has. 

“Yes, I think I am, but you guys… you were saying that you smell like each other, if I mark you, you’ll smell like me more than each other.”

Jon pulls his head up and presses a soft kiss to Brendon’s cheek. “Don’t worry about that, we don’t mind smelling like you, and that’s the whole point of this. We can’t smell like each other, but we’ll know about our marks, and that’s what matters.”

“Okay... If you’re sure.” Brendon says. “Who wants to be marked first?”

“Me.” Jon sits up comfortably and tilts his head to the side for Brendon.

Brendon looks at Spencer before turning back to Jon, sitting up and putting his nose to Jon’s neck. “H-how do I do this?” He asks quietly, still not completely sure about the process.

Spencer moves closer and places a hand on the back of Brendon’s neck, leading him to the exact spot Jon wants marked.

“Right there, Omega. What you’re going to do is bite hard, like we did to you. It’s going to hurt Jon, and you’ll want to let go, but you have to keep biting so the bond sets in, okay?”

Brendon nods, “Okay, thank you, Alpha.” He whispers before pressing a kiss to Jon’s neck, and biting hard, just like Spencer instructed him to.

Spencer doesn’t have time to register that Brendon called him Alpha before Jon jerks harshly under Brendon’s mouth. Brendon whimpers, hearing his Alpha in distress, and squirming under him is terrible. All his instincts are telling him to stop and help his Alpha, but they told him not to, and he wants so desperately to be a good omega for them.

He keeps his jaw tight until Jon stills under him. Spencer rubs his neck gently, wordlessly telling him that he can let go. Brendon licks over the mark and presses a soft kiss to it, like they had done for him, before pulling away completely.

It takes a few moments for Jon to come back to, he blinks a few times before focusing on the two of them.

“Are you okay, Alpha? Did i hurt you too bad?” Brendon asks, breaking the silence that feel over the three of them.

Jon shakes his head. “No, Omega. You didn’t hurt me, I feel fine. I feel like both of yours.”

He does, he feels so close to the both of them, closer than he’s ever felt to Spencer, and now he shares a bond with him and Brendon that feels as if it could never be broken. He reaches out for the both of them, pulling them close into a cuddle, wanting to be surrounded by their scent.

They lay like that for a few minutes, Jon nosing into the both of them, very affectionate now. Brendon lets himself enjoy the cuddle for a bit before he clears his throat.

“Alpha Jon, I have to mark Alpha Spencer now.”

It’s not like he wants to leave the cuddle he’s in with the both of them, but he knows they’re probably eager to get him out of their bed, so they can be alone together. Jon frowns but lets them both go.

Spencer pulls Brendon close to him and leads his head to where he wants the mark on his neck. Jon comes up behind him and cups the back of his neck, as Spencer did for him the first time.

Brendon leans in and licks over the spot, pressing a kiss before biting down hard, this time not as nervous to give the mark. Spencer reacts the same way Jon did, jerking underneath, clearly in pain.

Brendon keeps himself still, he concentrates on the light praise he hears Jon give him.

“Good, Omega. Just like that, you’re doing so good, keep your mouth still for him, good boy.” Jon whispers, petting Brendon’s hair softly.

Brendon loves all the attention he’s getting his chest feels warm and light from the praise and the touch, he could live in this moment forever.

Once Spencer stops moving Brendon licks and kisses over the new mark, already beginning to darken into a deep purple. He pulls back, Jon leans over him and scents Spencer, trapping the Omega between them.

They sit like that for a minute, all of them catching their breaths. Jon pulls back from Spencer, moving his hand from the nape of Brendon’s neck to his side.

Brendon yawns, covering his mouth in an attempt to stifle it.

Spencer smiles softly. “Tired, Omega?”

Brendon nods, blushing lightly now that he’s fully able to register the new found title, “yeah, a little.”

“You should sleep.” Jon says. “You have class tomorrow.”

Brendon nods, smiling a bit. “Yeah, and I’ll be able to pay attention better, because no creepy Alphas will be looking at me.”

“That’ll be good for you.”

Brendon nods and climbs off the bed, picking up his clothes off the floor before he makes his way to the door.

The two Alphas watch him, a bit confused. “Where are you going?” Jon asks.

“Back to my room, so we can go to sleep…” Brendon says, he thought it was obvious, they would bond, and Brendon would leave the two of them alone afterwards.

“Oh.” Spencer says quietly, looking at Jon, seeing the same disappointment across his face.

They both assumed Brendon would want to stay with them after bonding, and they’d sleep in their bed together, the three of them.

“Well, I’ll see you guys in the morning.” Brendon says softly, opening the door to leave.

“Good night, Omega.” Spencer says.

“Sweet dreams, Omega.” Jon gives him a soft smile.

Brendon blushes at the title, still trying to get used to it. “Good night Alphas.” He says back before walking out.

He steps quietly down the hallway to his bedroom, dropping the clothes in a pile by the door, it’s not like him to leave dirty laundry out, but he doesn’t feel like picking it up now. He gets under the covers without changing into proper pajamas.

His bed feels cold without his Alphas. He feels alone.

 

\---

 

After bonding their lives don’t change too much. Brendon stops getting bothered by different Alphas at school, it helps him concentrate better in his classes, knowing no one in there is trying to claim him.

It puts his parents mind at ease as well, knowing that their son isn’t going around unbonded around many Alphas. Brendon resists the urge to roll his eyes whenever they say something like that around him.

Around the house not much has changed, the Alphas are a little more affectionate than usual, but Brendon chalks that up to his scent being so similar to theirs, they want him around more, like parents with their children.

 

A few months after they’ve bonded, Spencer is at the grocery store by himself, going through their weekley list. Normally he would have Brendon or Jon with him, but Brendon has a study group, and Jon is stuck at work.

He stands in the cereal aisle, trying to decide between two boxes when he hears someone call his name. He looks up and notices Ryland standing behind him with his own cart full of groceries.

Spencer grins, “hey, Ryland. I haven’t seen you in a while, how you’ve been?”

“It has been a while, too long. I’ve been fine, Dan and Ryan keep me busy, I’m guessing that’s why I don’t see you as often, Brendon and Jon keeping you around for their own.”

Spencer smiles at the mention of his mates. “Yeah, they’re great. Jon and I finally officially bonded with Brendon a few months back, I’m sure Ryan told you.”

“Yeah, he did. You guys waited a while to bond, I assumed you would do it right away, considering how badly I know Jon wanted to do it with you.”

Spencer nods, “yeah, we wanted to bond from the start, but we were waiting for Brendon to be ready for it, we ended up waiting a bit too long, he wanted to do it as badly as us, to get him away from unwanted looks and such.”

“Unwanted looks?”

“Yeah, he said during some of his classes Alphas would give him gross looks because he was an unbonded Omega.” Spencer’s hands curl around the cart, clenching the handle in his fists as he talks about Alphas acting predatory around Brendon.

Ryland raises an eyebrow at him. “Were the looks unwanted by him, or by you and Jon?”

Spencer tilts his head, “What do you mean? Unwanted by him, of course, not that either of us were big fans of it…”

“Well, it’s just based off of what Dan and Ryan have told me, and how you’ve been acting, it sounds like you and Jon are thinking of Brendon as more than just the Omega who you bonded with for show. It looks like you’re falling for him.”

Spencer frowns, and shakes his head. “No, I don’t know what you’re talking about. I mean, yeah I guess whenever we’re out in public I put an arm around Bren a bit more protectivally than I normally would, and now that we’ve bonded he smells amazing, so much like me and Jon, and I want nothing more than to constantly scent him, and when he said that other Alphas were looking at him, I got a little irrationally angry, and jealous, even though I shouldn't but Brendon isn’t for anyone else, he’s for me and Jon and only us, those other Alphas can fuck off and stay away from  _ my _ Omega- oh…”

Ryland gives a sympathetic smile. “Yeah, oh. Still think you don’t love him?”

Spencer frowns, looking down at his cart. “I love Jon.”

“And I love Dan, my Alpha, but I also love Ryan, my Omega. It’s not mutually exclusive, Spence. You can love both, it’s okay.”

Spencer shakes his head, “no, I can’t.”

“But you do, and it’s okay.”

“What about Jon? I can’t do this to him. Having Brendon do all of this was for us to be able to stay together, not so I could end up falling for him.”

“Knowing Jon he’s probably in the same position as you, you two have always been on the same page. He’s your Alpha, talk to him about this, it’s not like you don’t love him anymore, you just love Brendon too.”

Spencer doesn’t respond, he doesn’t know what to say to that. Ryland pats his shoulder and tells him to think about it before walking out of the aisle. 

Ryland’s words stick with him the rest of the day, he manages to finish getting the groceries without much of a problem but the drive home is filled with thoughts. He’s finally coming to terms with being in love with Brendon, and he doesn’t know how to take it.

Spencer is suddenly hyper aware of everything Brendon does, all of his little quirks and habits, the way he talks and moves, Spencer loves them. It makes him feel terribly guilty about it all, every time Brendon goes in for a hug or cuddle, or even just a touch, Spencer feels a spark going through his skin, a similar feeling to how it was when he first realized he was in love with Jon.

It makes him feel even worse about being in love with Brendon. He feels guilty doing anything with Brendon, even just standing next to him makes him feel like he’s cheating on his Alpha, even though Jon is doing the exact same as he normally does.

It keeps him up at night, makes him distant and spacey around both his mates. Brendon assumes this is Spencer’s way of saying he knows Brendon is in love with him, and is gently rejecting him without actually saying anything. 

Jon on the other hand knows something is wrong, and sees right through the weak excuses Spencer gives him. He’s hurt that Spencer won’t tell him what’s really wrong, when previously they shared everything.

Less than a week after Spencer’s realization, he’s laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, lost in thought. It’s almost two in the morning, Brendon is fast asleep in his own bed down the hallway.

Jon walks into their shared room as quietly as he can, thinking Spencer would be asleep, only to quickly notice he’s not, he’s wide awake, staring blankly at the ceiling. He sighs, watching him for a moment, Spencer hasn't noticed he’s in the room yet. 

Jon changes quietly, stripping down to his boxers and moves to climb onto their bed. Only when Spencer feels the bed dip does Spencer realize he’s not alone. He sits up and looks over at Jon sitting on the bed, he gives him a weak smile.

“Jon, you’re home.”

Jon frowns. “Spence, what’s been up with you lately? You’ve been acting so off.”

“What do you mean? I’ve been acting fine, I’m fine.”

“No, you haven’t. You’ve been distant since Monday, you’re weird around me, and even stranger around Brendon. I want to know why, I hate seeing you like this, and I hate that you haven’t said anything to me about it…” Jon moves closer to his mate, putting a hand over his.

Spencer looks down at their hands, twisting his so they can link their fingers together. He hates lying to Jon, he normally never would, he’s never done it before. For a split second he thinks about lying, but he pushes that down quick, he can’t lie, not with something this big that could ruin their relationship.

“I think I’m in love with Brendon.” He blurts out, “but I still love you, I’m still in love with you.” He adds quickly after, the last thing he wants is Jon to think that he doesn’t love him anymore. “I’m really in love with you, you’re amazing, and the best Alpha I could as for, but… last week, I was at the store and I saw Ryland, and we got to talking, and he mentioned that it sounded like I was in love with Brendon. I tried to deny it and just shake his words off but then everything started getting to my head and I got all these feelings that I can’t push away, I guess they were always there but in the back of my mind. I can’t stop thinking about them, the thought must have always been there because it feels the same as normal but now that I’m paying attention it’s just heightened, and they won’t go away. I-I’m sorry Jon.”

Jon stays still and listens as Spencer gives his explanation, his hand still wrapped around Spencer’s, not letting go. He waits until Spencer is finished talking before opening his mouth.

“You don’t have to apologize, Spence. After all, we’re bonded to him.” 

Spencer wants to whine, say he’s bonded to Jon too, and has had years of time and experience with him, and this shouldn’t be happening, but he doesn’t. He stays quiet, and looks Jon in the eye as he continues talking.

“I’ve been experiencing sort of the same thing with him. I thought it was some sort of after effect, from being bonded to him, and tried to push them away, but really they were there before we bonded.”

“So you love him too?” Spencer asks in a small voice. He’s still worried that Jon is upset or angry about this.

Jon shrugs, “I’ve never called it love, not even to myself, but I think so. I love him. God, saying it outloud makes it so real.”

“I know.” Spencer whispers. “It’s just, he’s perfect. His personality is just amazing, he’s so sweet, and caring, I love him so much. Fuck, I’m so sorry Alpha.”

Jon leans over and kisses him softly, gently bumping their noses together. “It’s okay, Spence. I love him too, we’ll figure this out. Together.”

Spencer nods, hoping Jon is right. He feels so relieved now that he’s confessed everything to Jon. It’s like a weight has been lifted off his chest. He leans over and wraps his arms around Jon, giving him a tight hug.

“Everything is going to be okay.” Jon promises, rubbing his back softly.

“What are we going to do about Brendon?”

“Live like everything is normal until we figure something out.”

 

 

\---

 

Spencer and Jon try their best to act normal around Brendon. They rarely used to use his title of Omega but now they never use it, only calling him by his name. They keep their space when in private, no more cuddles or hand holding, for the most part all physical contact is cut off. 

Even in public they restrict themselves, going from tight arms around Brendon’s waist to merely standing next to each other with loose hand holding.

Both Alphas think it’s for the best, that Brendon wants them to respect his space and leave him alone, like how he wanted the strange Alphas in his classes to do. They still talk, but it’s less flirty back and forth banter like they had before, and more stiff conversation.

Brendon tries to think nothing of it, he tells himself that Spencer and Jon are the couple here, and he was nothing more than a tool to let them stay together. He should be happy with how they’ve been treating him, supporting him financially as well as paying for his education.

He tries to shake it off, in the process he throws himself into his school work, keeping himself busy and his mind off the romantic attraction he has for the two Alphas.

 

The night before a big exam Brendon’s sitting on the couch with his books and notes spread out in front of him as he studies, shuffling through papers, looking through note cards, not paying attention to the time.

Spencer is in his bedroom, trying to at least attempt to sleep with Jon stuck at work and Brendon right outside his door. He tried his best to tell Brendon to go to sleep, that he’s studied hard enough, and needs his rest, but Brendon pushed him away.

Jon walks through the front door, tired and worn out from a long day at work. He toes out of his shoes and hangs his jacket in the closet before stepping into the living room on his way to his bedroom, seeing Brendon on the couch with his notes surrounding him, looking half dead from sleep deprivation.

“Brendon, what are you doing awake?” Jon asks, he’s not used to coming home and having anyone awake.

“Studying.” he replies, not looking up from his book.

“It’s almost two in the morning.”

Brendon looks up and glances at the clock, just now noticing the time. 1:53 AM. “Oh.” He whispers.

“Yeah. Come on, get up, you’re going to bed.” Jon walks over and takes one of Brendon’s hands, only to have him take it back immediately after.

“No. I can’t go to sleep knowing about this test, it’s too much stress. I have to keep studying.”

“Or, you can get a good night's rest, that’ll do you better than staying up all night and reading the same thing over and over again.”

“Or, you can go to sleep while I keep studying.” Brendon picks up another book to set it on his lap but Jon takes it from him, closing it.

“No, we’re both going to sleep.” he says firmly.

“I told you, I can’t sleep knowing about this test. It’s a huge portion of my final grade, and I need to do well on it.”

“Brendon-” 

“Jon, just let me-” He reaches out for the book again.

“Omega.” Jon says sternly, using a voice that makes Brendon want to immediately drop his hand and submit.

Jon doesn’t mean to use it, especially since they’re nothing more than friends, but he knows if Brendon doesn’t get to bed now, there’s no way he’ll get enough rest so he can do his best on this test. 

“I-I’m sorry, Alpha. I can’t sleep knowing about this test, and I can’t fail, I need to keep studying.” Brendon’s voice is much softer, but not like he’s scared.

Jon places the book down on the coffee table and takes Brendon’s hands again, helping him to his feet. Brendon doesn’t resist this time, letting Jon pull him up.

“You won’t remember any of this if you don’t get enough sleep. Come on, you’re coming back to my room.”

Brendon blinks, registering what Jon just said to him. “W-what? No, I-”

“You’ll never be able to fall asleep on your own, I know you won’t. You’ll be too riled up and worried, so you’ll sleep with me and Spencer tonight.”

Brendon opens his mouth to protest but Jon shuts him down and pulls him into his bedroom. He begins to take his own clothes off, motioning for Brendon to do the same.

Spencer shifts on the bed, “mm, Jonny, you home?” He mumbles, sleepily, opening his eyes a rack.

“Yeah, baby, I’m home.” Jon says, unbuttoning his shirt and discarding it into the pile of dirty clothes they have. “Brendon’s going to sleep with us tonight, so he gets a good rest before his test tomorrow.”

Spencer nods a bit and moves so there's more room on the bed for the three of them. Brendon finishes undressing and Jon takes his clothes to be put in the laundry pile before leading him to the bed.

“Really, I can sleep in my own room.” Brendon protests weakly.

“Shhhh.” Spencer says, holding up the blankets for them.

Brendon gets in first, Jon following him. Brendon originally planned to keep his distance from the two Alphas, but he’s pushed into Spencer’s chest by Jon, who’s spooned up against him, his arm already finding its way across Brendon’s stomach.

Spencer sighs happily, he nuzzles close to Brendon. He can feel how tense he is, even when cuddled by the two Alphas.

“Omega.” Spencer says, sleep rough.

“Yeah?”

“Scent me, it’ll relax you.” Spencer turns his head, so his mark is on display for Brendon.

Brendon stiffens, he’s about to protest when he feels Jon’s hand on the back of his own neck, leading him to Spencer.

“Go on, it’ll make you feel better.” Jon whispers, gently urging him.

Brendon closes his eyes and presses his nose to Spencer’s neck, scenting him. It’s almost instant, he feels calm, relaxed, like his problems don’t matter, and everything is going to be okay.

“Good boy.” Jon whispers, petting the back of his neck. “Good Omega, you can sleep now, Alpha doesn’t mind if you fall asleep scenting him.”

Brendon mewls something soft and unintelligible, it’s not long until he’s fast asleep, his nose still in Spencer’s neck. Jon continues to pet his hair as he sleeps, watching him before looking over at Spencer.

Spencer looks back, it’s a bit of an awkward position, with Brendon in his neck, “we’re so fucked.”

Jon flattens down a few pieces of Brendon’s hair that have gotten out of place. “Yeah, we are, but look how cute he is.” 

“He is cute, but we need to figure this out Jon, we can’t keep doing this, acting like nothing is happening, like we’re not in love with him.”

“Well, you know… we could just tell him.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

Jon shrugs, careful not to disturb Brendon and whispers, “well it can’t hurt the situation. We’re bonded to him already, and it’s not like we’re going to go up to him and say ‘hey, you should have sex with us.’ That would sound like we only want him for his body, which we don’t, even though he has a really nice body, like-”

“Jon, you’re rambling.” Spencer cuts him off.

“Sorry, sorry, but what I’m saying is we could just tell him that we have romantic feelings for him. It can’t hurt the situation, the worst he can do is reject us.”

Spencer sighs, “yeah, you’re right, but what are we supposed to do, just sit him down and go, ‘hey, we love you.’?”

Jon smiles and Spencer immediately regrets asking. “Tomorrow night, it’s a Friday, he won’t be stressing about his exam anymore, you’ll cook dinner, you know he loves when you actually put effort into our meals. We’ll tell him it’s a celebration dinner, that his exam is over, if he did poorly we’ll say it’s to cheer him up, and if he did well it’s all the more reason to celebrate, and then we can tell him how we feel.”

Spencer takes a minute to think it over, he’s not sure how he feels about the plan, it isn’t that well thought out. He feels Brendon snuffle and nuzzles close into his neck, Spencer wants to fall asleep like this every night, he loves the feeling of Brendon in his arms, Jon close to him as well.

“Okay, sounds like a plan. We’ll do it.” Spencer agrees.

Jon grins and leans over, pressing a soft kiss to Spencer’s lips. “It’ll all work out.”

“I hope so… Now sleep, Alpha, you need it just as much as Brendon.”

 

The next morning Brendon wakes up pressed between the two sleeping Alphas. Memories of the night before flood his mind, he smiles thinking about it. They were so sweet to him, making sure he gets a good night's rest by leading him to their bedroom and having him sleep with them, even letting Brendon scent Spencer when he needed to relax.

He lies there for a moment, breathing in their combined scent, letting himself have this, even just for a moment. This way he can pretend that this is normal for them, that any minute now he could wake them up with soft kisses and get sleepy ones in return.

Then Spencer would say something about morning breath but Jon wouldn’t care and kiss him a few more times before Spencer makes them all get up.

The more Brendon thinks about it the more he feels like he’s about to cry, he wants that so badly, he wants to be their Omega, not just in name. The feeling doesn’t last long, Brendon quickly remembers his exam and mentally freaks. He scrambles out of the bed, doing his best not to wake up the two Alphas in the process. 

He doesn’t let himself think about Spencer or Jon anymore, he focuses on the upcoming exam he has. He runs around the house, getting dressed and washing his face before grabbing his backpack and packing up all his books that he left scattered around the living room.

The commotion wakes Spencer up, he sits up in his bed and rubs his eyes, the spot next to him is still warm, but Brendon isn’t there. He, reluctantly, follows the noise and finds Brendon in the living room, frantically shoving his notes into his backpack.

“Brendon.” Spencer says, is voice still sleep rough. “Brendon.” He says again after clearing his throat, walking closer to him. When he doesn’t get a response he calls him by his title. “Omega.”

He steps between Brendon and the book he’s reaching for, grabbing his wrists, forcing Brendon to look in his eyes. Spencer rubs his thumbs over Brendon’s pulse, he feels it racing under his fingers.

“Spence-”

“You need to calm down. You’re freaking out irrationally, you don’t have to leave for another half an hour and you’re ripping your notes getting ready like this. The best thing to do in a rush is to slow down. Take a deep breath, calm down.”

Brendon closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, subconsciously leaning closer to Spencer. He tries to ignore the feeling of Spencer’s hands on him, but they’re wrapped around his wrists, all he wants to do is bare his neck for his- for the Alphas.

“Better?” Spencer asks after a moment.

Brendon nods, slowly opening his eyes. “A little, yes. Thank you.”

Spencer gives him a fond smile. “I’ll make you some breakfast, and a sandwich for lunch, I know you have more than just this one test today. Finish putting your bag together. Neatly, don’t crumble your notes anymore.” 

Spencer squeezes Brendon’s wrists gently once, before letting them fall from his hands. He turns around and walks into the kitchen, starting something on the stove for Brendon, making him an omelette for breakfast while packing him something small for his lunch.

Brendon finishes packing his bag up, zipping it and brings it into the kitchen with him, setting it by his chair as he’s forced to eat with Spencer standing by his side.

“You’ll be able to think more clearly if you eat.” He tells Brendon, placing the omelette on his plate.

Brendon thanks him and eats, trying to eat quickly, but not so fast that he gets a stomach ache. Spencer turns and begins to make himself an omelette, as well as one for Jon when he wakes up.

Jon should be awake by now, but Spencer likes to let him sleep in when he’s able to, he constantly comes home late, and wakes up early. Spencer hates what it does to him if he does it too many days in a row.

Brendon finishes his breakfast and walks up to the sink and washes his dish and silverware, placing it on the drying rack when he’s done.

Spencer places a bagged lunch in Brendon’s hand, despite his protests. “It’s good for you, you’ll be coming back late, you always do on Fridays. Have a good day Spencer.”

“Thank you so much, Spencer.” Brendon gives him a bright grin, so wide, happy, and thankful.

Spencer could just kiss him, he almost does. He leans in, half way to pressing his lips to Brendon’s when Jon walks out of their bedroom, sleepily walking into the kitchen.

It startles Spencer to jerk back, Brendon’s eyes shoot to his feet, away from the two Alphas. He feels guilty, he knew what was about to happen, and they were going to do it with Jon in the room over.

“Morning, Jonny.” Spencer turns to him.

“Good morning, Jon.” Brendon says quietly, still not looking up.

“Morning.” He leans over and kisses Spencer softly before turning back to Brendon. “You ready for today?”

“I hope so.”

“I’m sure you’ll do wonderful.” Jon says, sincerely.

Brendon looks up at him, he’s overwhelmed with how grateful he is for the two of them, they’ve given him a home and the ability to get an education the way he’s always wanted to. He pushes his leg and steps forward, wrapping Spencer into a tight hug. Spencer’s startled but quickly returns it, holding him back.

Brendon breaks it before turning to Jon and doing the same, squeezing his arms around his Alpha. He whispers his thanks to the both of them, not trusting his voice. He picks up his bag and rushes out the door, closing it behind him.

The two Alphas stand there, both a little stunned after the hug. It was definitely not unwanted, but it wasn’t expected.

Jon turns to Spencer, “Well that was-”

“I almost kissed him.” Spencer blurts.

“Oh.” Jon says, he’s not upset, or disappointed, he just doesn’t know what to say to that.

“He was right there, and he looked so cute, but then you walked out and it startled us, I jerked back and…” He trails off.

“Tonight, everything will come together tonight.” Jon presses a soft kiss to his lips.

 

When Brendon walks into the house after his classes he’s completely beat. He wants nothing more than to crawl into his bed and wake up when he’s graduated. He had two long classes today, the test taking a lot out of him, and the class after was not kind to him, pushing a long lecture and assignments that he doesn’t want to do.

He walks further into the house and is met with both Alphas, Spencer preparing dinner in the kitchen while Jon sets the table in the dining room.

Brendon can see the dining room from where he’s standing in the kitchen, there are flowers placed in the center and candles surrounding them. Brendon immediately thinks that he’s interrupted a date night between the two Alphas, until he notices three plates set down, instead of just two.

Neither of the two notice Brendon walk in, both preoccupied with what they’re doing around the house, preparing the meal. Brendon stands still, very confused.

“Uh…” Brendon starts.

Spencer turns around and Jon walks into the kitchen with a large smile on his face, “Brendon, you’re home.”

“Yeah, what’s going on?” 

“Spencer’s making dinner.” Jon leads him into the dining room, pulling out the middle chair for Brendon to sit.

Brendon hesitates but sits down, he looks at Spencer through the walkway that separates the dining room and kitchen. Jon takes each plate and takes it to Spencer, filling them up with the food he prepared and taking it back to the dining room where both Alphas sit on either side of Brendon.

“How was your test?” Jon asks, spreading the food out on his plate so it can cool off.

“Good, I guess. I mean, I didn’t fail or anything.” Brendon looks at him funny. Something about this dinner is different, and Brendon can’t figure it out.

“We were hoping you’d say that, we made this as a no stress dinner for you, now that your test is over, and you don’t have any homework to do weekend.”

“Thanks…” Brendon says slowly.

He’s had plenty of exams before, and none of them warranted a celebration like this, sure this one was a big test, but he’s had ones like this before, and they’ve done nothing special before. It makes Brendon suspicious for the real meaning behind the dinner.

“You’re welcome.” Spencer smiles at him. “It’s no trouble, you seemed so stressed last night, we had to do something for you when you got home.”

Brendon knows he should be happy, they made him dinner, they’re doing something to comfort him after a stressful day, but his stomach is twisted into knots. There has to be a reason for this dinner, not just to celebrate Brendon’s test being over.

Everything smells amazing but Brendon’s not hungry.

Spencer and Jon watch him, waiting for Brendon to take a bite of his food, say something, do anything, but he hasn’t moved. He just sits there, staring at his plate, not moving.

“D-do you not like it?” Jon asks. “Is there something wrong, Bren?” This isn’t how he saw the night going, he’s starting to freak out.

Brendon looks up at him. “You made me dinner.” He says miserably.

The only reason Brendon can think of is they did all this for him to deliver some sort of horrible news. He’s already considered they might leave him, with them pushing him away the past few weeks, but it doesn’t make sense, they’ve bonded and they still need Brendon for a cover. His hands come up to touch over his two mating bites as all sorts of horrible ideas swim around in his head.

Spencer watches him closely, a frown taking over his face, “yeah, we did. Is that a problem?”

Jon slowly reaches over, taking one of Brendon’s hands off his neck to hold. “Brendon are you alright? We did this for you?”

“I…” Brendon starts to say, his other hand coming down to rest in his lap, fisting around the napkin there. “What is it?”

“What is what?” Spencer asks, thoroughly confused.

“The bad news that you have to tell me. It’s why you did all this, right? Because you have something terrible to tell me. So go on, tell me.”

Jon blinks in surprise, looking over at Spencer who’s looking just as guilty as he feels.

“See, I knew it!” Brendon shouts, ripping his hand from Jon’s grip.

Spencer sinks into his chair, “I told you this wasn’t going to work.” He mutters.

“Well, you were right.” Brendon looks between the both of them. “Now, what is it? What’s the bad news you have to tell me?” He raises his voice in an attempt to stop it from shaking. “You’re leaving me? We’re moving? You’re going to stop paying for my schooling? Come on, tell me what it is!”

He knows he’s making a scene and he’s definitely overreacting, but he doesn’t care. After last night he thought maybe, just maybe, something could happen between the three of them, but everything he hoped for is being crushed right in front of his face and he can’t take it.

Jon sets a hand on Brendon’s shoulder only to have it pushed off him roughly.

“Don’t touch me.” He spits out, standing abruptly, pushing the chair back in anger and panic.

“Brendon please calm down.” Jon says desperately, standing up, Spencer following.

“No, I won’t calm down. You have to tell me what you’re doing with me. What news do you have for me? Tell me now!”

Brendon’s scared, he has no idea what they could have to tell him, but he’s afraid it’ll be even worse than what he’s thinking. He wishes the atmosphere that they had this morning was back, the feeling of safe and warm and being held in their arms was with him right now. It’s not, it’s tense and uncomfortable in the room, and he’s scared and just wants answers.

“Please.” He begs, his voice fallen to a whisper when neither answer.

Spencer looks at Jon before looking back at Brendon. Jon reaches over and links his fingers with Spencer’s, mostly for his own comfort, it’s a small gesture, intimate and sweet. Brendon sort of hates him for it.

“We’re kind of in love with you.” Spencer says bluntly.

The room goes silent, Brendon blinks a few times, trying to process it, his eyes feel like they’ve glossed over he can’t focus on anything. He falls back into his chair with a thump as the words play in his head on repeat. 

“Y-you’re in love with me?” Brendon whispers after what seems like an eternity.

“Yeah, we are.” Jon says softly, talking at a normal volume seems so wrong right now. “We made this dinner to warm you up, we were going to tell you after we ate but…” He trails off.

“Listen, if you don’t love us back that’s okay.” Spencer tells him. “We get this wasn’t part of our agreement at all, over time it just happened, for the both of us. We just thought-” he cuts himself off, taking a breath before finishing. “It doesn’t matter what we thought, it matters how you feel right now. We’re sorry.”

He doesn’t know exactly what he’s apologizing for, scaring Brendon into thinking they’re going to do something terrible to him, or being in love with him.

“You’re in love with me.” Brendon repeats. He looks up at the two Alphas. “Is this a joke?” he demands, his voice hard.

Jon frowns, “no, we really love you. If you don’t love us back that’s okay, you don’t have to. We know it’s not part of our agreement but it’s not a joke, we really love you, Brendon.”

He’s a little hurt that Brendon doesn’t believe them, it’s not that Jon doesn’t understand why Brendon thinks it’s a lie, he gets the doubt that he has, and why he’s weary about it, hell if Jon were in Brendon’s position he would be cautious too.

Brendon doesn’t relax, he’s still stiff in his chair, staring at his food, still hot on the table. He can see the steam coming off of it. He waits a few moments, still thinking before he turns to Spencer.

“You were going to kiss me this morning.” He says. It’s not a question, he states it as a fact.

Spencer’s cheeks color lighty, “yeah, I was about to, but I stopped myself.”

“Letting me sleep in your bed last night, having me scent you to relax, that was all because you love me.” Brendon says slowly, beginning to put things together.

“You needed sleep,” Jon shrugs weakly, “so I took you back to our room to get it. I know it was selfish to do it, and I’m sorry, but I missed cuddling you, holding you in my arms. We stopped doing that with you to attempt and distance ourselves so we wouldn’t be so obvious with how we love you. It’s been so hard to do it, in the past few weeks I wanted nothing more than to hold you, last night as you were asleep, we realized how much we really love you, and what we were doing, pushing you away like that, wasn’t working.”

“Jon said we should just tell you,” Spencer picks up. “I thought it was irrational, he called it spontaneous. We did all this for you, the dinner celebration, since we know you love when I cook, and we were planning on telling you after but that clearly didn’t work out.”

“You guys didn’t have to make me dinner. You guys are in love with me.” His voice shakes a bit. “You’re in love with me, and I didn’t even know it. When- When I woke up this morning, I had wished that we were all together, th-that I wasn’t so lonely anymore.”

Jon pulls his chair closer to Brendon and sits down, “You wished that we were all together and that you weren’t lonely anymore? Brendon, does this mean that you love us back?”

Brendon nods, he’s too overwhelmed with emotion to say anything, he’s not too sure he could form words if he tried. He’s wanted them so badly for so long, his chest aches for it, and now he’s being told he can have them, and they want him back.

He’s afraid that this is a dream, that he’ll wake up any minute and everything he’s ever wanted, that he now has, will disappear from him.

Spencer pulls Brendon up from his chair and wraps him in a hug, waiting until he feels Brendon’s arms hug him back before tightening his grip around him. Jon stands and does the same from behind Brendon, holding onto him.

“We didn’t know you were lonely, Bren.” Spencer whispers, he feels awful. “We love you, and we have for a while, we just didn’t know how to tell you.”

“I wanted to tell you how I felt.” Brendon whispers into Spencer’s shoulder. “I wanted you to know how I felt, how in love I am with the both of you, but it’s not part of our deal, I didn’t want to intrude on you. You only bonded with me so you two could stay together, so I kept to myself, didn’t say anything.”

“That was the original reason we bonded, but we fell in love with you along the way, since even before we bonded I think. I remember you telling us about the Alphas in your classes, giving you those looks, I got so angry, but I didn’t have a real reason, well I did, just didn’t realize it yet. I know Spencer was the same.” Jon says into the back of Brendon’s neck

“I thought you were going to send me away or something,” Brendon says shakily. “I thought you were telling me something awful, and you were just trying to put me in a good mood.”

“We were trying to put you in a good mood because we were afraid of rejection.” Spencer admits

“Well I know that now, but I thought you were just being nice, doing all these things, like letting me sleep in your bed, and making me dinner, because you wanted to do something nice before dumping back news on me, like you were leaving me, or not paying for my school anymore or something.”

“We wouldn’t cut you off like that, Bren. We want you to be happy, and you want to get your nursing degree, and work. We wouldn’t do that, and we wouldn’t send you away either, and we definitely wouldn’t break our bond, that would be immensely painful for all three of us.” Spencer nuzzles his nose into Brendon’s hair.

“I know. I was just scared, I wasn’t thinking rationally, I didn’t want to get hurt, I didn’t want to have to go away. I knew I didn’t really have any real claim to you, and you only bonded with me for the image.”

“Not anymore.” Jon assures him. “We fell in love with you, and we’re bonded not just for the image anymore, it’s for love, and we would like it very much if you stayed with us.”

“Okay.” Brendon nods. “Okay, I want that. I don’t ever want to go away.”

“Good, we want it too.” Spencer presses a soft kiss to the top of his head.

Brendon makes a soft noise at the press of Spencer’s lips and pulls his head out of his shoulder and lifts his head up for a proper kiss. He feels Jon still pressed against his back, his nose nuzzling his neck, Brendon’s never felt more loved in his life.

Spencer kisses him slow, trying to pour all the love he has for him into the kiss, letting him know he’s safe and secure between them. Brendon fists his hands into Spencer’s shirt, holding onto him as he kisses back desperately.

Spencer breaks the kiss to breathe, brushing their noses together softly. Brendon squirms around in their hold so he’s facing Jon. He doesn’t say anything, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him.

Spencer presses soft kisses to the back of his neck, nosing over the bonding mark. Brendon kisses Jon until he’s breathless, and forced to break it for air. His smile could light up the world, he doesn’t remember a time he’s been this happy.

“I love you, both of you.” Brendon says once he’s regained a bit of his breath.

Both Alphas smile, “I don’t think you understand how much relief we feel when you say that to us.” Spencer says, his arm winding its way around his stomach.

Brendon fully relaxes, it feels so nice to be completely covered by both Alphas, both of  _ his _ Alphas.

“It relieves me when I hear my Alphas say they love me back.”

Jon leans down and nuzzles his neck, pressing a soft kiss over the mark left there. “Our Omega loves us back.”

“I do, Alpha, I love you so much.”

Jon opens his mouth to say something else, but he’s interrupted by Brendon’s stomach growling. 

Brendon blushes, “Sorry, now that I’m not worried my appetite is back.”

“It’s alright, Omega.” Jon says, using his title because he can now, and he loves it. “We should eat now, we made this dinner for you, we can talk more about our relationship later.”

Brendon nods, beginning to break away from the two Alphas. Before he sits back down he presses a soft kiss to each of their lips, just because he can.

“I’d like that, Alphas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos please it keeps me writing! Still not sorry for writing Omegaverse it's highkey my shit  
> Abbey if you're reading this I'm sorry but I put RyDanLand in just for u  
> You can find me on [my tumblr sits-with-cats](http://sits-with-cats.tumblr.com/)   
> Prompts are closed but you can always send me ideas/talk to me about headcanons and such <3


End file.
